This invention relates to a method for detecting the presence of a body, such as a saucepan or the like, placed on the hob plate of a glass ceramic cooking hob associated with a heating element located below this hob plate. The present invention also relates to a device for detecting the body on the hob.
Various devices and corresponding methods are known for detecting a saucepan or other container on a hob plate in correspondence with the relative heating element. These devices and methods are generally complicated and sometimes do not provide reliable detection of the presence of the saucepan on the hob.
In addition, the known devices do not enable the presence of a container on the hob plate of the cooking hob to be detected using only means and methods of simple implementation, allowing consequent control of the operation of the heating element located below the hob plate on which the container is placed.